You Think You Know Me
by devilsfavoritediva
Summary: She had his heart. He was her life. The little boy that stood before them resembled how much they loved each other. When things come and go, Trish Stratus and Adam 'Edge' Copeland try to sort out their differences and become friends. But when all else fails, will these former lovers find comfort in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, but why would I choose these characters? Well, Trish Stratus and Adam 'Edge' Copeland are two of my favorite wrestlers of all time. Trish inspired women everywhere that they didn't have to be stick-thin models for a living or be just a pretty face, we can do a man's job. Edge was more than just an ordinary superstar. He had the charisma and charm that showed his AMAZING wrestling skills and established him as a WWE Hall of Famer, along with Trish Stratus. What happens if they fall in love? I'd love if you would review this story. **

**Please note that there are former WWE divas and superstars who are still in the company.**

**Both Trish and Adam are twenty-five years old.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Encounters  


"Oh guys, shut up before somebody in the men's locker room decides to rest his ear against the wall and hears you." Trish tried to hide her laugh while her friends were talking about the night before.

"Sure, Trish, but keep your panties in a safe place unless you want to slip on the floor and get yourself pregnant," Trish's best friend, Amy 'Lita' Dumas, propped herself on the table, stretching her long legs out, while Trish found a different way to prepare for her fight against her other half. "But be careful, I might kick your ass in the act."

"Oh, Ames, don't flatter yourself. Your boots aren't going up in Trish's ass while I'm around." Trish's other best friend, Michelle McCool, stood beside her, smacking her ass playfully while Amy gave a rather funny glare of envy.

Another one of Trish's best friends, Melina, placed her elbow on her Trish's shoulder. "And you thought I was the perverted one of the bunch. Seems like Barbie and Irn Bru over there can't seem to keep their mouth shut about sex when they _actually _have to." Michelle turned around while being in the process of refilling her water bottle, fixing her eyes on Melina's gaze. "How was Jericho in bed?"

That rumor that Trish couldn't seem to forget about last night's events seemed to be all but a lie. Her and her former flame, Chris Jericho, had made up after he had constantly apologized and begged for her love. While she was confused about him coming on short notice, it wasn't anything Trish could dread about. She felt bad for Chris mainly because he was excluded from most of the locker room.

"Melina!" Trish shrieked when two of her friends, Candice Michelle and Ashley Massaro, entered the women's locker room. She had rested her hand on Melina's lips because she just couldn't keep words to herself, but Trish knew it was far too late to stop her by the sign of Candice and Ashley walking towards her.

"Wha-wha-woah, what the hell did I just hear about you sleeping with that manwhore?" If anybody knew about Chris's motives, it had to be Candice. They were dating for two years, or so she thought, until she caught him cheating on her with a certain Beth Phoenix. They haven't been on good terms since.

"Right now I'm contemplating Chick Kicking you all. My version sort of has a ring of Stratusfaction to it," Trish began her sentence while all her friends had their attention paid to her. "Besides, why is that such a big deal?"

"Such a big deal? Oh honey, that's Chris Jericho we're talking about. He likes sleeping his way to the top and kicking girls to the curb afterward. I'm surprised his face didn't read 'Slut' over it last night. Or did it? What's Nicholas gonna say when he finds out his beloved, clean cut mommy turned from good to bad after spending the night with the world's worst ex-boyfriend?" Amy held her finger up to say more, but was stopped after her remark sparked sudden outrage from Trish.

"You guys don't even know what Chris has been through! Heck, why would I want to know the troubles in his life when I can have all my friends bitching at me like I'm some sort of dog! You guys are gonna criticize me just 'cause Adam hasn't been the best father to ever grace the earth? He tried to be but he couldn't because Nicholas would just be too hurt if he found out his own father never told him who he was. Who does Nicholas think his father is? Huh? You really want to know? Jay freaking Reso! The kid's six years old and he'd think anyone was his father except for Adam."

"Trish, I-" Amy was startled to see that her best friend could snap so easily.

"No, just leave me alone. I know it was a bad mistake to come here anyways. Who knows, you might be Nick's father." She stormed out realizing the stupid mistake she had done before bumping into the last person she wanted to talk to, Adam.

"Woah, someone looks pissed. You alright there Trish?" Adam could see that his friend was visibly upset. He tapped her chin and she looked up at him.

"No, and it'd be great if _somebody _wasn't all up in my case." Trish showed a bit of a pout when she picked up that she was being a bit hostile to one of her best friends.

"If you stop being so hormonal maybe I can help you." A smile crept upon Trish's lips as she heard Adam trying to comfort her.

"Oh, you'd never disappoint me, Adam-cadabra. And to think, why did I ever break up with a guy like you?" Trish giggled quietly while Adam had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ah, I see, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." Trish ran her fingers down his back while Adam's confusion turned into embarrassment as he could see that down under there was a little problem.

"Gee, Trish, I never thought you felt that way." Adam's problem started to get a little bit worse as he started to feel stiff.

"And you thought I shouldn't pursue acting." Trish laughed, while Adam felt the pressure to join her. The night hadn't even started and Trish was teasing her ex.

"Oh Trish, I wish I could stay and chat, but I forgot, we have a mixed gender tag team match. Watch Amy kick your ass." Adam chuckled.

"Are you so sure of that, Adam? 'Cause I've been hankering for a Stratusfaction and I might end up giving it to the _wrong _person." Trish smirked while Adam rested a hand on her waist.

"My shields are up, Adam. Remember, one mistake, and you'll be the one getting Stratusfied." In addition to her sentence, Trish grinned, wrapping her arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Stratusfaction guaranteed, eh?" They were beginning to walk down to the gorilla position.

"You know it." She smiled, grabbing a bottle of water.

_Damn, why did I ever let her go? _Adam's thoughts were fixated to only himself as he tried to come up with a reason why. _Don't worry, you'll get her back for sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving on such short notice guys, I have a few finals tests coming up so I'll be MIA for a while. Anyways, here's some more of the relationship between Trish and Adam. xx**

**I might be making a CenLee (John Cena + AJ Lee) fanfiction, who's up for it?**

* * *

Chapter 2 - I See Clearly  


"This is a mixed gender tag team match scheduled for one-fall!" chimed Lillian Garcia, waiting for her next cue. "Introducing first, with a combined weight of 376 pounds, they are your WWE and Women's Champion, the Rated R Couple, Edge and Lita!"

"You think you know me..."

The music echoed, resulting in a chorus of boos from the crowd. Sure, Edge and Lita used to be the WWE's most beloved wrestlers, though a recent turn of events turned them both heel, leaving the crowd to despise the both of them. They both came out of the smoke, Lita brushing Edge's lips but Edge wanting more than that. He tousled her hair, deepening the kiss. The crowd loved to hate them, but they both wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine. After what seemed like a prolonged makeout session, they paraded the ring, Lita screaming at the crowd.

"Shut up you imbeciles!" Lita screeched, snatching the microphone from Lillian's hands. "We all know that you guys are just so upset that I'm not your perky little blonde bimbo, what's her name again?" She flipped her brunette-blond hair to the side of her face. "Oh yeah, Trish Stratus. Well listen up, dimwits, I don't know what show you were watching but I beat her to become the new Women's Champion." The boos from the crowd turned even louder when Lita started showing off her championship belt. "Face it, your Savior, your Wonder Woman, your Messiah, well, she doesn't know the first bit of wrestling a future le-"

"Oh, it's time to rock and roll, this time I'm in control!" The crowd erupted into cheers when they laid their eyes on the two people coming in the ring, the newest on-screen couple to grace the company, Trish Stratus and John Cena.

"Well, I'm guessing that Trish Stratus has been watching all the crap Lita has been throwing at her because, whew, is she mad." WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, watched in amazement as his eyes were fixed upon Trish, a smile plastered on his face.

"Jerry, she's way out of your league." Michael Cole, Jerry's fellow commentator, shook his head in disbelief.

Lita, clinging on to her Women's Champion, smirked slyly as she saw her real-life best friend enter the ring. Edge was shielded behind her until he saw John giving Trish a good luck kiss.

_Son of a bitch, that should be me.._

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Trish immediately attacked Lita, kicking her repeatedly while she groaned in pain. Trish's anger unleashed. She didn't want to legitimately hurt her best friend, she knew that all the stuff that Lita said about her was all fake and left for the TV to ponder about. Lita regained her stability, slapping Trish across the face, and attempted a Lita DDT, which resulted in Trish moving away. Trish then tried for submission, with Lita breaking it and throwing Trish out of the ring. John tapped her slightly, receiving the tag. He went in the ring while Lita stayed there.

"C'mon Lita, you know I wouldn't lay my hands on a girl intentionally." Lita glanced at John with a confused look on her face.

"Unless you're in bed with Trish, now that's a whole different story." She smirked, kicking John in the groin and tagging Edge.

"Hell has broken loose in this ring, with Trish hurt and John fooled silly, what shenanigans do the Rated R couple have in store?" Lawler and Cole continued their commentating until the end of the match, when Trish pinned Lita for the win.

"1... 2... 3..!"

"Oh, it's time to rock and roll, this time I'm in control!" Trish rolled out of the ring, panting breathlessly.

"Trish has done it, the outcome of this match is substantial, but at SummerSlam, the match for the Women's Championship will change history." Jerry Lawler cheered.

* * *

Backstage, Trish was busy reapplying her makeup when a familiar face stood near the door, arms crossed. _Adam._

"Why'd you do it?" His tone was serious, Trish rarely saw this side of him.

"What are you even talking about?" She replied. She already knew what Adam was talking about, though it sounded better to be otherwise reassured. She wrapped her fingers around the cold drink that was awaiting her touch, her lips applied to the cup. Adam looked down, trying not to get too uncomfortable around the already beautiful figure standing before him.

"Chris. You do know he's a jerk, but why take a chance on him? You just can't be with the guy who hurt you one too many times. You deserve way better, not because it's true, but because you're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt, you need somebody who'll treat you like a woman. Don't think I haven't seen how he acts around you, he's _using_ you. Don't think that someone who has such good looks would have the same appearance in the inside because that isn't always true. If you're going to object, then fine, but I'm only warning you." Tears welled up in her eyes, the feeling begging to come down. Adam knew that Trish never cried, and he instantly felt bad. She glanced at him, wiping her eyes, and ran over to him.

"Thank you so much.. I should know better. I want to feel worth it, I want to.. and I know that the man who's going to treat me like that is the person right in front of me.." Trish looked at Adam before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

She jolted, taking deep, hard breaths.

It was all a dream.

* * *

**God, I know it's awful, I have horrible writing skills but I try. It'd be great if you reviewed.**


End file.
